Thanksgiving Together
by Junsuina Yume
Summary: A certain American decides to have a huge Thanksgiving party for him and his fellow nations. How will this turn out? Read to find out. Certain ships are mentioned or slightly suggested


**Sorry for my absence I've been running out of ideas for my other stories and High school is tuff! Well onto the story!**

**Disclaimer I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters! Only Mexico**

**Thanksgiving Together!**

It was the week before Thanksgiving and a certain North-American was getting excited for his annual parade. Not to mention eating to his heart's content with his fellow North-Americans, Matthew Williams and Maria Fernandez C., also known as Canada and Mexico. This man was Alfred F. Jones otherwise known as America. This year he found that it may be boring with only three of them and chaotic with his other family members, England ,or Arthur Kirkland, and France, Or Francis Bonnefoy.

So after the world meeting, or summit, while the representatives were getting ready to leave confetti came falling from the ceiling frightening some due to the noise. as the confetti fell letter addressed to all the reps fell with it and landed on the addressed person. It said:

_You are invited to my awesome thanksgiving party by the nations for the nations. Micro-nations are invited too! The party will be at the ? building on xxx street so we can watch my awesome parade! Bring food if you'd like (EXCEPT FOR IGGY!) Hope you can come!_

_ Alfred Freedom Jones aka the United States of America_

_'Yeah. That seems like America'_ they thought before realizing that this plan was not half bad. Although Thanksgiving was not a world-wide holiday it did give tem the opportunity to be with family and friends. Countries like Finland and Hungary also liked the idea of micro-nations being invited so that they also get the opportunity to be with their family.

' _This is gonna be the best thanksgiving ever!'_ America thought as he left the meeting hall.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

America had been busy preparing for his parade so Canada and Mexico were left in charge of decorating the dining hall. The building America had reserved had the top 3 floors reserved for them to eat dance and just hang around with one another. As they finished preparing the sky deck where they were gonna watch the parade they went to change.

Mexico wore: going_out/set?id=141789008

Canada wore: casual/set?id=141790765

As they finished changing they heard the elevator and Hungary came in with Austria and Kugelmegul (probably spelled wrong)

Hungary was wearing: casual_outfit/set?id=141788559

Austria was wearing austria_outfit/set?id=141833350

Kugel was wearing: i00. .

Mexico welcomed them as she gave them a small tour of the place and explained what was going to happen as Canada put away their belongings in a huge closet for everyone's things. Not long after Liechtenstein and Switzerland came.

Liechtenstein: ittle_girl/set?id=141793561

Switzerland wore: i01. .

More and more nations came arriving.

Romano(with the hat), Italy(dark blue sweater) and seborga wore(grey sweater with beanie): afternoon_stroll/set?id=141796877

bao/uploaded/i5/T1pRipXg8gXXcxUrQ5_

japan img/pb/398/501/662/662501398_

France day_out/set?id=141795917

Russia(right) and England(left) albu_616714827_00-1.

Nordics(Iceland with a white shirt, Denmark with a red shirt, Norway with a black shirt, Sweden with a dark blue vest, and Finland with a white sweater: .

Sealand and .

The hour for the parade was starting as everyone headed for the balcony to see what happened in these parades since they never saw one before. Just before the parade started they saw some police motorcycles, they thought something happened till Mexico and Canada explained that it was just to clear way for the parade.

The younger nations pointed out two yellow stars that read " Macy's" with a blue train with a face balloon coming behind them. Confetti started falling to the crowd as people carrying a banner that read " Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade" came. Some were clowns and others were elves.

A larger turkey float came with a pilgrim man and woman on top with other pilgrims under them sitting in pairs. A float with people from the band KISS came by. A larger Snoopy balloon came. Other balloons such as SpongeBob and Toothless came.

Many countries were surprised by the floats and dance choreography. The people were happy and so were they. Even in the cold the people came to the parade. There was a sense of nostalgia and peace.

The float that caught their attention was the one carrying Miss USA. It was shaped like a steamboat and had some kids with her but the supposed 'captain' of the boat looked a little too familiar. England turned on the TV as it made a zoom up on the captain only to show the host of the dinner.

America.

He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other waving at his people. He took off his captain's hat as the camera made another zoom in and waved at his people with it. Although not many knew who he was he enjoyed his parade for this reason. To make them happy. If they're happy, he's happy.

After that more balloons such as Papa Smurf came with the people wearing mushroom shirts.

Another performance that got their attention, mostly the younger ones, was the "Rockettes" performance. A band MKTO performed on a TMNT float. More balloons such as Spiderman came up. They noticed that it started to lightly snow but they didn't mind they were enjoying themselves.

The micro-nation's and smaller nation's eyes lit up when they saw Santa Clause's float as he waved to the people with an elf at his side as other elves danced and marched along the sides and in front of the float. If they had payed attention a certain Finnish man had disappeared at the time, Sweden noticed but was distracted by Sealand and Ladonia. They noticed two red starts that read 'Believe' on the sides of the float as the parade came to an end.

**~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE HUNG-I MEAN BLACK FRIDAY~**

Some nations had gone out to walk around the city, explore the building and others like China, Turkey, France, Veneziano and Romano were in the kitchen preparing the last few dishes. Hungary, Ukraine, Vietnam and Mexico were in charge of finishing off the turkeys. Taiwan, Belarus, Belgium, Canada and other nations helped prepare the LONG table by adding silverware, decorations and setting charts because lets face it put the wrong nation next to each other and a food fight will happen.

~**ANOTHER TIME SKIP~**

America had finally arrived after coming back from the parade and went to go pick up some flowers.

America wore: cgi/set?id=141820068

" Hello Nations of the world" he said grabbing a microphone that Canada handed him as he grabbed everyone's attention.

"Thank you for coming to celebrate this holiday with me. I'd like to thank by awesome bro Canada and my awesome dudette friend Mexico who helped organize this thing" he said gesturing said countries. As he said that Japan gestured that the dinner was ready.

" Now everyone there's a delicious buffet waiting for us so let's eat!" he said as people started lining up and serving themselves food. Some grabbed the food they brought and others tried new things.

Prussia, France and Spain went around serving people wine, beer or grape juice for the younger ones.

As everyone was settled America raised his glass.

" Cheers my nations!" he said as he cheered with everyone else. The only thing no one had was turkey. Why was that? There were 5 big turkeys scattered on the tables...the middle one was in front of Turkey. And you can imagine what America was going to say.

" Hey Turkey!" America said grabbing the attention of said country

" Can you do the honor of slicing the turkey, Turkey?" some nations started to laugh at America's joke even Turkey. He finally sliced the turkey as other nations did the same with the other ones.

" Hey Turkey pass the turkey" was heard but it didn't annoy him since people quickly got over it.

People ate, talked and laughed with each other. Belgium, France, China, Spain, Austria, Romano, Germany and Mexico finished eating and headed back to the kitchen to finish the deserts. America later went back to finish his own deserts.

After a good hour or so they finished eating and were off to the floor below to the dance where DJ Hong Kong was.

After a while the missing nations announced a dessert buffet with the nations in front of what they created.

Belgium: Chocolate fountain with strawberries, marshmallows and other fruits around to dip

France: Crepes

China: Dumplings

Spain: Paella

Austria: roll cakes

Germany: Strawberry cakes

Romano: Gelato and fruit tarts

Mexico: Flan and Pastel de tres leches

Everyone took some of the deserts and started dancing with one another. DJ Hong Kong was hanging out with Iceland while he put a mix he created before. The DJ then put on a slow song on as some boys had become awkward and had started to ask some girls to dance.

" Hungary, would you care to dance?" Austria asked with a bow

" Why of course" she replied as they started to dance

"L-Liechtenstein" Latvia stuttered getting close to the German nation

" Yes Latvia?" she asked as Switzerland, along with Russia and the Baltics, observed, glaring at the nation.

" D-do y-you want to dance w-with me?" he stuttered yet again

" Sure Latvia" she said as they danced

"Ciao Monaco!" Seborga said and approached the nation

" Yes Seborga?" she asked

" Bella want to dance?' he winked

"...Oui" she said as France watched from afar

"Hey Ukraine. Shall we dance?" Turkey said handing her a rose

" It would be an honor" she giggled

"Ms. Belarus?" Lithuania asked

" Yes Lithuania?" she asked rather coldly

" Do you care to dance?" he asked rather nervously due to the fear of rejection and Russia starting at him

"Da" she said after deciding to join the fun

"Ciao Belgium" Romano said

"Hello Romano" she said distancing herself a bit from her brother

"D-Do y-you think you could p-possibly dance with me?" he stutter turning red as a tomato

"Of course little Romano!" she said giggling at his reaction

"Hey Wy~" Sealand said running to the young micro-nation

" Yes Sealand?" she said a bit irritated

" Wanna dance?" he said with a wink and smile, something he learned from Seborga

"U-um alright" she responded quietly with a blush as Finland, New Zealand, Sweden, Australia and England observed

" Aw~ look at them Su-san. Aren't they cute?" Finland said as he watched his "son"

"mhm" he responded

" Hey Vietnam!" America said/shouted to the girl

" Oh hello America" she said hiding her irritation

" So~" he said

"So?" she asked

" You wanna dance with the hero?" he asked with his " American smile"

"..." she said nothing but nodded her head as he looked happy

"Aiya! That fat-ass American better not do anything to my Vietnam" China said angrily

"..." Taiwan was quiet but showed that she was a bit mad and sad

" Like what's wrong Taiwan?" H.K asked as he and Iceland approached the female nation

"It just that all the girls have dancing partners but I don't...even Wy!" she said. The two male nations looked at one another as Iceland sighed and approached Seychelles

" ...So like" H.K started getting her attention

" wanna dance with me?" he said staring at the dance floor and reached his hand for her

" Really? Thanks Hong!" she said as they walked, more like dashed, to the dance floor and began to dance next to Seychelles and Iceland

" Everyone's having fun!" Mexico said to Canada as he smiled and stared at the dancers

" Hey Birdie!" a German accent said as it twirled around the Canadian

" Prussia! Be careful with him!" she said

" C'mon birdie lets dance!" and with that Canada and Prussia left leaving the Mexican alone

" Hey Mexico. You alone chica?" Spain asked

" Si" she said slightly sad as she observed her friends dancing

" Shall we dace then?" he asked giving his signature smile

" Si hermano!" she said and danced with her brother. Germany and Italy, Sweden and Finland, Russia and China and eventually more people began to dance.

_' Im thankful for my awesome family!'_

_' I'm thankful for having people to care for me...even if they don't ALWAYS see me'_

_' I'm thankful for mi familia and amigos!'_

_' I'm zankful for my experiences in life and l'amoure...zhe good and zhe bad'_

_' I am thankful for my friends and my family, even if they can be particularly annoying'_

_' I am zankful for mein awesome, but not as awezome as ze awezome me, friends und family. For ever meeting old man Fritz...und for still being alive'_

_' I am thankful for being able to fight on my own and not needing a prince, for being able to watch this beautiful world change and for being able to raise my adorable Ita-chan' _

_' I am zankful for being able zo be vith big bruder und zat he cares for me'_

_'Im thankful for my family who accepted me with open arms even if they're kinda weird'_

_'Im thankful for my big brother even if I don't really show it'_

_'I am the thankful for my sisters who love me, even if one loves me more than she should and the other is a bit of the crybaby, and for my friends the allies...even China who has seen both my cold and soft sides'_

_' I am thankful for being able to raise my younger sibling into respectful nations, for being here as long as I am and not disappearing, for the battles won and lost, and for the experiences new and old'_

_' I am thankfur for being abre to watch as the sun rises and sets everyday and watch the worrd change everyday'_

_' I um zhankful for mein friends, ze few I have, und for mein older yet annoying older bruder, I um especially grateful for meezing Veneziano...he truly changed mein life along vith Japan as mein best friends'_

_'Im-a thankful for-a all the nations who are my friends...who-a see all my faults and-a are still my friends. Im-a greateful for Veneziano, nonno and-a even the little twerp-a Seborga...and especially grateful to-a the tomato bastard'_

_' I'm-a thankful for my famiglia and-a friends. All the good memories and the bad. And everyone I-a ever knew' _

These thoughts went around the room as it was a peaceful and enjoyable moment until...

" Hey dudes!" America announced

" Who would like to dare and go to Black Friday sale with me!" America said already changed from his party outfit and into some jeans, a white t-shirt, some Jordans and his signature jacket.

' Oh hell yes' many thought...mostly the girls, Switzerland, Austria and Netherlands. Along with Mexico and Canada who always got excited for this.

A new battle was about to begin but that was a tale for another time...

**How'd you guys like it? Sorry its a week late! Some of the pairs dancing were my ships. Try and guess who along with who were the I am thankful for thoughts were**

**-Junsuina Yume**


End file.
